Erik no!
by CS90
Summary: Un viaje por carretera reclutando mutantes da para mucho, incluso ¡para discutir por la música! Este fic participa en el Minireto: "Festival Cherik - Mutant road trip"


**Advertencia: Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece, no soy dueña de Marvel ni de sus personajes :( así que no me lucro con ello.**

 **Este fic participa en el** **Minireto: "Festival Cherik - Mutant road trip" del foro Groovy Mutations**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

—¡No no no no no! — repitió Erik antes casi de tomar asiento.

Apartó enseguida la mano de la radio y se hundió incómodamente en el asiento copiloto. El magnético tenía esa sonrisa burlona en la cara y ni siquiera había empezado el trayecto.

—Venga Erik, ten piedad—imploraba Charles derrotado-Apenas dormí anoche, la cama era malísima y ni siquiera me has dejado terminar el desayuno.

Impasible ante sus ruegos, él solo se limito a inclinarse hacia su lado rebuscando en la guantera del Chevrolet Impala que la CIA les había cedido, mientras el telépata le observaba molesto. De esta saco dos objetos antes de cerrarla.

—Conoces bien las reglas amigo—le cedió el mapa con burla—Tu te encargas de guiarnos—se colocó las gafas casi con altivez—Yo de la música.

Arrancó el automóvil y rápidamente se escuchó el rugido del motor que quedo silenciado en cuanto Erik tomó el control de la radio. Técnicamente no había ningún acuerdo pero en estas semanas de viaje que llevaban se estableció una rutina que ambos ya conocían y aceptaban. Quien conducía elegía la música mientras que el copiloto seguía las indicaciones del mapa.

Empezaban a sonar las notas de Ray Charles y su "You don´t know me", atrás quedaba ahora el motel donde la noche pasada se habían alojado. El sitio donde perdió la partida de ajedrez con su amigo y que le había colocado donde ahora estaba. Acomodó su cabeza en el respaldo y se giró para ver el paisaje por la ventanilla. Tenían por delante muchos kilómetros hasta la próxima parada y no estaba de humor para ver a su amigo sonriendo mientras sonaba la canción.

Ray dió paso a Dee Dee Sharp, Sam Cooke, Sensations incluso a Everly Brothers. Charles miraba incrédulo a Erik mientras este tarareaba y cantaba algún verso de Crying In The Rain. Al verse observado este se giró para ver la cara del menor con la boca semiabierta. Sonrió al saberse descubierto.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo cantar?

—Ignoraba que te gustara este estilo, te hacía más de jazz, swing…ya sabes.

Incomodo, el magnético se irguió en el asiento y apretó con algo más de fuerza el volante, rápidamente el chispazo de entendimiento llegó a Charles y este se sintió mal por haber sacado el tema.

—Perdóname Erik, no sabía que eso te traería malos recuerdos.

No se giró a observarle, continuó con la vista al frente pero relajó sus facciones aunque aún seguía apretando con fuerza el volante.

—No, en realidad…en mi casa no escuchábamos eso. Oíamos alguna orquesta que tocaba temas populares. El resto era música para otra clase de gente— _los que no tenían que preocuparse por ser perseguidos_ , concluyó en su mente.

Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, el mayor lo rompió.

—¿Cuánto calculas que nos queda?

El profesor desenrolló el mapa, girándolo a varios lados antes de situarlo correctamente y comenzar a buscarse en el embrollo de carreteras.

—Calculo….que—bufó desesperado, no entendía porque algo tan simple se le daba tan mal, trataba de seguir el punto que indicaba el nombre del próximo sitio—Mmm ¿te sirve si te digo un buen rato?

Erik rió ante la mala orientación de su amigo.

—Anda, muéstramelo—pidió mientras tomaba el control del coche con su poder para poder hacer caso al mapa y se quitaba las gafas.

Xavier tendió el mapa frente a su rostro y no perdía de vista el frente de la carretera, confiaba en su amigo pero eso no hacía menos peligroso la conducción. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para ubicarse, a diferencia de sí mismo, el alemán tenia facilidad para la orientación.

—Vale, nos quedan unas dos horas—aclaró Erik mientras él doblaba el mapa y lo guardaba en la guantera—Espero que este mutante valga la pena de verdad, no podemos perder más tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Te lo garantizo, vi algo especial en él—aseguró Charles con entusiasmo sonriendo ante la perspectiva y sin poder disimular su energía—Sentí algo que tiene que ver con regenerarse, mucha fuerza, no sé, tengo que ver a la persona.

Su amigo alternaba la vista entre él y el asfalto sonriéndole, contagiándose del optimismo que irradiaba. Volvió a ponerse las gafas y aceleró. Aprovechando la situación, estiró su mano para alcanzar el dial de la radio y lo movió a toda prisa haciendo un barrido por todas las emisoras.

—¡Ey! No hagas trampas—exclamó ofendido el mayor mientras trataba de tomar el control del dial peleando con la mano de Charles.

—¡Venga! Solo está, por favor, solo una canción—pidió mientras forcejeaba inútilmente y el ruido inundaba el coche.

—Charles—advirtió en voz baja y al ver que este no cesaba en su intento, soltó el dial y comenzó a controlarlo con su poder.

Sin demora este se movió y comenzó a buscar la emisora que tenía puesta.

—Eso no es justo—se quejaba malhumorado el menor.

Como si el destino supiera de su disputa, la solución apareció en segundos. Ambos se miraron a la vez y rieron al unísono.

No podía ser de otra manera, si había alguien que les gustaba a los dos era él, el rey.

Sin dudarlo Charles levanto su mano y la chocó contra la de Erik, el volumen de la música subió y ambos empezaron a cantar.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things  
Are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you

* * *

 **La canción es Can´t help falling in love de Elvis Presley, todos los cantantes mencionados tuvieron realmente éxitos en esa época, incluida esta canción.**

 **El coche al que hago referencia también se fabricaba en esa época y es un Chevrolet Impala serie III, yo me lo imagino negro :)**

 **Perdón si hay algún fallo!**

 **Un saludo! ¿comentarios?**


End file.
